Marshmallow Jones
Plot At Camp Kidney, Raj is seen eating a large amount of marshmallows with the other Bean Scouts watching and cheering for him. He does not stop until everyone gets tired and leaves in the morning. Right after that, a marshmallow shortage is announced and because of this, the camp activities become limited. Lazlo and Clam pledge not to eat anymore marshmallows until the shortage is denounced. Raj seems to agree with this, but he eats a few marshmallows while he agrees. After that, he continues to eat more, until Lazlo and Clam decide to stop him from eating any more. Their attempts include tying him into a chair; however they all fail, until they force Raj to go to bed. In the morning, Lazlo decides to give Raj a special marshmallow from Brazil because he deserves it, but he discovers that someone stole it. He accuses Raj of stealing his marshmallow and they fight whether the Jelly Beans should be loyal to the Jelly Cabin Pact or still be Marshmallow Buddies. Raj is so angry, that he walks away from Jelly Cabin and walks to Acorn Flats, where he finds a marshmallow dispenser in one of the camp's buildings. He eats one, which turns into two marshmallows, until he eats too many marshmallows. Sometime in between, he breaks the switch which allows the dispenser to throw marshmallows without stopping. Finally, the dispenser explodes and Raj becomes covered in a gooey substance consisting of the marshmallows he tried to eat. Meanwhile, Patsy tells scary stories and makes a sinister roaring sound a few times. The final roar is actually Raj behind her. The Squirrel Scouts run away from him because they believe that he is a yeti. At Jelly Cabin, Lazlo hears Raj's screaming and decides to save him. Clam and Lazlo walk to where Raj is and hug him calling him a Marshmallow Buddy. They also cry, removing the melted marshmallow off of Raj. The Squirrels catch up to them and Gretchen says that they were crying. Lazlo lies to them by saying that yetis do not exist and that the only thing that makes a Bean Scout cry is a chopped onion. The Squirrels decide to return to their cabins, only to find their feet stuck in the marshmallows that used to cover Raj. Up in mountains, two yetis sit down. One Yeti complains that he heard campers and is afraid. The other one hits him and says that campers do not exist. Trivia *After the food terrace is 'Marshmallowified', we see Almondine is wanting to go to bed, but owls don't sleep at night! *This is the first time when Raj is selfish. *Chip didn't speak in this episode. *When Raj was sneaking out of the cabin to get some marshmallows, Lazlo and Clam show up and Lazlo was having a gap on his mouth line. This is a reference to anime and manga. *After Raj goes through the night without marshmallows, Clam looked different. His nose became bigger and the horns were smaller. *It's revealed that Slinkman sleeps with a teddy bear named Mr. Squishy. *It's revealed that Raj is addicted to marshmallows and can't go a night without them. *One of the very few times the Squirrel Scouts are punished for their misdeeds. *Credits: Raj observes Edward's marshmallow roasting and tells him it's ready. Edward doesn't listen and it falls to the ground. Quotes *'Raj': (to Lazlo) You failed to get your knot-tying badge 17 times, and you will most certainly not get one today. *'Raj': It's a marshmallow machine! There must be ninety of the gooey little nuggets in there! *'Nina:' Hey, look! It's a couple of Bean Scouts crying. *'Patsy:' They probably saw the yeti and couldn't handle it. *'Lazlo:' For your info, yetis don't exist. And the only thing that makes a Bean scout cry is a chopped onion. If you see your yeti, tell him if you see any unicorns. Transcript Gallery ru:Зефирное братство Category:Full ploted episode Category:Full ploted episodes Category:Raj Episodes